Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a servomotor control device.
Related Art
Conventionally, a technique has been presented for servomotor control devices that tries to prevent the rise in speed from being delayed preemptively, when the servomotor which is the control target starts operating from a stopped state, by performing so-called static-friction correction (for example, refer to Patent. Documents 1, 2 and 3). Upon performing such static-friction correction, the static-friction correction amount has been added to the speed command value (command speed) of a speed control loop.
Patent Document 1: PCT International Publication No. W02001/029628
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. H5-282019
Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2000-10635